Tangled Web
by makbee
Summary: Pansy has been slighted by the guy of her dreams, and he has chosen Draco's ex-girlfriend over her! She teams up with Draco to become the most powerful and celebrated couple in Slytherin! But it's all pretend and for the sake of revenge, right?
1. One Cold Night

**To all those following my other PP/DM fic 'Woman Scorned', do not be alarmed as it will not take a backseat to this story. This was just something that I had running around in my head and I had to get it down on paper. Rest assured, my priority is finishing Woman Scorned! **

**Please read, enjoy and comment if you wish!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters are not mine. Nor am I making profit from any of this. This story is mine however.**

Pansy Parkinson was reclined on a love seat, facing the Slytherin common room's grand fireplace. It was currently ablaze to fend off the dangerous chill that was wont to creep in during this late November. Around her sat her fellow Slytherins, also taking comfort in the warmth of the fire. They would make small comments now and again, but for the most part were content to just sit and let their minds wander on such a winter night.

They were all boys, except for Pansy. She had never got along with the girls of her house, whether they were in the same year as her or not. The truth of it was, she had too much common sense to ever enjoy the frivolous activities that most girls enjoyed. She couldn't force herself to giggle like they did over the most idiotic thing as a boy's attention. She also did not care for idle talk like gossip. She realized in her first year that just did not fit in their world, so she opted to hang around with boys.

At first, she was a nuisance to them. What eleven year old boy wanted a girl hanging around him? Not to mention five eleven year old boys. But she grew on them.

She didn't give in to emotions as easily as most girls their age. She also knew how to take a joke, or as in the case of Slyherins, an insult or a threat. And she gave back as good as she got, if not better. From them she learned how to play and eventually enjoy quidditch, whether it was watching it or talking about it. Not that she was very good at playing it. She thought she was rather horrible, but the boys would tell you that she was actually pretty decent.

And now here they were in their sixth year at Hogwarts.

"Of course they'd shaft us and give us a bloody dungeon while those uptight Gryffindors are somewhere bundled up in the towers," said the boy to Pansy's left.

Theodore Nott was a serious-looking boy, who was tall for his age. He had thick hair that was dark brown but seemed auburn in certain lights. His face was long, with a straight nose, and eyes that were always narrowed, as if he was constantly scrutinizing what he was looking at.

He was by far the most clever of them all. His father was a merchant of rare materials. You wanted dragon's breath, a wyvern's claw or nymph's tears? Well his father could deliver any of those things in a blink of an eye. It would just cost you an arm, a leg, and possibly your first born son's inheritance.

"Perhaps they've forgotten that we're not literally cold-blooded," said Zabini, who sat further down Pansy's left.

Blaise Zabini emitted aristocracy in everything he said and did. His mother's upbringing was impeccable in the eyes of all the old, conservative pureblood families. Perhaps she wanted to prove to them that she did not need a husband to raise a perfectly Slytherin-ish son. Apparently, all her husbands kept dying on her. Rumors were rampant about how she married and killed them for the money, but it was all really rubbish. Slytherins were mostly wealthy, and they married into other wealthy Slytherin families.

Whereas Nott always looked serious, Zabini always looked bored. He was black and was a little bit shorter than Nott. He wasn't lanky like Nott, however. He kept his hair closely cropped, and his dark eyes seemed to dance and come alive whenever he was amused. But he smiled very rarely.

And then there were Crabbe and Goyle. Two boys who looked like puberty had hit their body too early in the game, and their maturity was desperately trying to catch up. They were not nearly as tall as Nott or Zabini, but they were bulky and were rather fond of eating. They seemed like intimidating ogres, but were really quite nice to Pansy.

Crabbe's jaw was more squarish than Goyle's, and his eyes were smaller. His black hair was thick and somewhat unruly. His father worked alongside Goyle's in the Ministry. Goyle was a bit more rounder in the face, with reddish-brown hair. He was also slower in the thinking process. They weren't as affluent as the others, but still richer than most in Hogsworth.

"Curse this place. I wish this year was our last," commented a blonde-haired boy sitting right across from Pansy. Draco Malfoy was lounging on the green sofa, his pale gray eyes staring at the inferno in the fireplace.

Everybody knew Draco Malfoy. He was the heart-throb of the Slytherin House. He played on their Quidditch team, and was the richest boy of them all. His hair was such a light blonde that it seemed almost white at times. His lean face was almost always carrying a sneer, or his traditional smirk.

All the other houses, especially Gryffindor, thought them cruel and nasty, not capable of any kindness. Some of it may have been true up to a certain point. Anything past that was exaggeration and bias. But Slytherins didn't try to correct the stereotypes either. Let them think it. Slytherins didn't find it offensive in the least. They were certainly snobby and elitists and had a much tougher exterior to withstand the constant barrage of insults and threats they threw at one another.

Nott flashed a smile at Draco's comment. "You say that maybe because Astoria dumped you, eh? You, the poster boy of our house, THE Draco Malfoy, has been dumped by a Greengrass," laughed Nott.

Zabini's eyes came alive. "Ah, that is quite a blow to the ego, Malfoy."

Draco snorted. "I say it because our headmaster is a muggle-loving lunatic, you git. What do I care about that insignificant cow? Bah, she was getting boring and obnoxious anyways."

"But she is quite the looker, wouldn't you say Blaise?"

Blaise looked at Nott, and tilted his head to the side. "Yes, I suppose she is somewhat attractive."

"Of course she is," added Crabbe. "And those eyes!"

Draco quickly turned to look at Crabbe, who now looked uncomfortable under Draco's gaze.

Nott laughed again. "Take it as a compliment, Malfoy. We all think she's good looking."

Draco sneered. "What do you think Parkinson?"

The mention of her name brought Pansy out of her reverie. She had been day-dreaming about winter vacation. And Aurelius Nova. And the note he had slipped her in between classes asking if she would like to go to the Three Broomsticks with him this coming weekend.

"Huh? About what?"

"Not what, silly, but whom," replied Nott. "Do you think Astoria Greengrass is a looker?"

Pansy thought about her answer carefully. She tried to remember the girl, but only a blurry image came to mind. She had never really spent time with her, and Draco practically disappeared from their clique the minute he got with her.

Pansy just shrugged her shoulders. "When has Draco ever dated an ugly girl?" There. That should be a satisfactory answer.

Of all the things they talked about, the topic of girls was the one Pansy was least interested in, for obvious reasons. Somewhere along the line, Pansy the girl who hung out with boys became a lady. But they hadn't stopped to think that it would happen. They just acted like how they always acted with her.

And then they started noticing it slowly. It was hard not to, because one day she was as straight as a stick and the next, she had hips and curves. And then her chest was no longer flat. This they all noticed right away. She grew but was still petite compared to them. Her hair had grown past her shoulders. It was still the ebony black, but now it seemed to shine. And her legs! Oh her legs were now long and slender. At first it was awkward for all of them, being that they were males. But because Pansy never acted differently, they grew accustomed to her new physical attributes and gradually began to think of her as one of the guys again.

Her Socratic response surprised all of them, because Pansy Parkinson was usually very direct. You asked her a question and she gave you a straight answer. She didn't play games and got right down to it. Her brutal honesty was a recognizable trait, much like Draco's attitude.

Pansy had gone back to day dreaming, but now her face wore a little smile.

"What IS the matter with you, Pansy?" Blaise asked.

"What's with the smile?" added Theo.

"It's sickening is what it is," said Draco.

"Kinda creepy if ya ask me," Goyle commented.

Pansy was once again pulled out of her thoughts. "Oh, nothing," she lied. "Just glad that it's winter is all."

But she wasn't fooling anybody in that group, not even Goyle. They had known her long enough.

"Maybe it has something to do with that note Aurelius gave her," leaked Crabbe, who, despite looking like he was slow to catch on, was always very observant.

Pansy looked mortified. She had never really kept secrets from them, because frankly there was never a need to. They were all privy to the going-ons in her life because she was always with them. Well, except Draco who would occasionally take a leave of absence for months when he had a girlfriend.

But this. THIS she wanted to keep a secret, only because she didn't think she could stand the embarrassment they would cause her. She knew they would tease her about it every opportunity they could. The teasing she could handle, but only if it was between them. If they did it in font of other Slytherins, especially Aurelius! Merlin, please, no!

"Wait, what?" asked Blaise.

"Who in Salazar's name is Aurelius?" Draco demanded.

"Oh, he's a seventh year in our house. Aurelia's older brother. Ah, Aurelia, now there's a beauty," offered Theodore Nott.

Pansy's face was turning all different shades of red. "Crabbe, how could you!"

"Didn't know it was a secret Pansy!" insisted Crabbe.

"How interesting," said Blaise. "I never imagined that, well—"

"That I'd actually be interested in guys?" finished Pansy. "Or that guys would actually be interested in me?" She looked offended, so none of them wanted to agree.

"We forgot you were a girl," blurted Goyle.

Pansy waved her hand. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

Draco cleared his throat and all eyes were suddenly on him. "So, is this bloke your boyfriend of what?"

Blaise's eyes came alive again.

"What? No! I mean, he just asked me to go to Hogsmeade this weekend. I haven't even answered him."

"He seems like a dull kind of fellow, but then again, I haven't really exchanged more than two words with him," said Theodore.

"He's quite popular with the girls, not only in our house, but I hear in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff as well. Popular enough to maybe even rival you, Malfoy," commented Blaise.

Dacro scoffed at this suggestion. "I very much doubt it," he said, arrogantly.

Theodore turned to Pansy and pinched her cheeks. "Our little girl is all grown up and matured!" he jested.

She playfully swatted at his hands and laughed. "Which means you all have to work double time to catch up," she teased.

"Now you're going to disappear for months on end like Malfoy over there," whined Crabbe, who thought about the cookies and muffins she always seemed to have for him and Goyle.

"Except, we'll miss her more than we ever missed him," said a smug Blaise.

"You're making too much of a big deal over this," reasoned Pansy. But in truth, she was somewhat excited.

The Novas were very good looking, and were pureblooded, which, on a Slytherin's scale, weighed a lot more than their looks. Aurelius had a deep resounding voice that resonated when he laughed, which he was prone to do whenever a girl from Hufflepuff professed their admiration for him. His skin and hair were fair, and he grinned a devilish sort of grin, which made him appear almost wolf-like.

"See, there you go again with that far-off look," accused Theodore.

"Why have I have never heard of this Aurelius?" asked Draco.

"Because, Malfoy, you're oblivious to everybody except yourself," responded Blaise.

"You got me there," said Draco.

"I suppose you won't invite us to the wedding, Parkinson?" teased Theodore.

Goyle and Blaise snickered, and Crabbe made kissing noises.

Pansy threw up her hands and got up. "Ugh, call me when you all start acting your age!" And with that she went up to her room.

They were all having a good laugh, except Draco who was staring into space and in deep thought. Blaise was the one who noticed.

"Now what's the matter with you?" he inquired.

Draco turned to him as if seeing him for the first time. "Astoria was rather good looking, wasn't she."

Blaise and Theodore groaned.

"I can't believe you're still on that!" exclaimed Blaise.

And this time, they all started laughing.


	2. A Conspiracy

**Oh ho! Updated! Yes, I am on quite a roll. First, Woman Scorned, then this. Two updates within a week. Hurrah and enjoy. Comment + criticize if you wish! With love, Makbee. **

**Disclaimer: yeah yeah, characters don't belong to me. Only the story. Let's get on with it. **

Pansy was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. Sleep had eluded her and she was guessing it was close to midnight already. She tossed and turned and shut her eyes tight, trying once again to join the rest of inhabitants of the castle in their deep slumber. But it was of no use.

She was thinking about Aurelius, and had been ever since she had lain down in her bed. Pansy had never had it this bad for a guy, mostly because there were not a lot great options in her house. And she would be damned if she ever considered any guy in the other three houses.

She had a crush once. It was Draco Malfoy. She still blushed every time she even thought about it.

They were in their third year when it started, these feelings of unbidden hopes that one day Draco would look at her as something special, other than that girl who was just one of the guys. She had helped him finish a potions essay. He was so grateful when he saw his grade that he spun her around their common room and kissed her on a cheek. She was doomed the minute he did.

But nothing ever happened. He never looked at her the way he did with other girls, like Astoria. She was only thirteen so she thought that she had pretty much grown into a lady. And if Draco didn't notice her then, he would never notice her. But puberty had lain low until she turned 16. Even then she hadn't noticed much of a difference with how she looked. Having a good head on her shoulders, she reasoned that it was a waste of time pining away for Draco and gave up. It was a lost cause.

She laughed at that faint memory and closed her eyes as sleep finally claimed her.

Pansy was startled awake the following morning. She was currently half asleep and grumbling. The sun's rays had slowly peeped over the curtained window in her room and bore down on her unopened eyes fiercely, as if to object to the coldness that engulfed the previous night.

But that wasn't the reason for her groggy state. A hand on her shoulder was roughly shaking her awake.

"Uhm," she complained. "Go away." She turned over to ignore the intruder.

"Woman, get up. It's nearly ten." The voice was rude and incessant. It was Draco. Of course, who else could be that uncouth?

When she showed no signs of complying with his demand, he hopped on her bed and lay down beside her.

She rolled over to face him. How inappropriate, she fumed!

"Malfoy, you are in a lady's bedroom! And in her bed! Shove off!" She tried to push him off.

"I've been in the bedrooms of plenty of girls," he retorted. "And their beds." He winked at her.

"GIRLS, Malfoy, not LADIES," she reprimanded. It was true! Those girls he had been with had no signs of having any kind of lady-like behavior. She on the other hand had class and a bloodline that was very reputable.

He ignored her last comment and crossed his arms behind his head.

"How is your bed so much more comfortable than mine?" he wondered out loud.

"Because I'm a lady," she murmured, closing her eyes to go back to sleep.

Her efforts to get him out of her bed were futile so she resigned to his presence. She was so sleepy.

He turned to lay on his stomach, wrapping an arm around Pansy. He placed his lips near her ear. "Pansy, you're so lazy. Get up right now," he demanded, again.

Their current position troubled her not at all. Other girls may have swooned at such intimacy, but not Pansy. It was an intimacy she was familiar with, Draco being a close friend and all. It meant only the familiarity they had with each other.

"Mmf. It's Saturday. Go back to bed, Malfoly," was her staunch reply.

He sighed with defeat and stood up.

"Fine. I guess you don't want to play quidditch with the rest of us," he said.

She immediately sat up.

"Quidditch? Really? Wait, you haven't played with us in months! Oh, you were dumped. Okay, okay I'm up," she said, with haste.

Draco became a bit upset with her "getting dumped" statement. He was about to say something when he realized Pansy had emerged from the cover of her comforter.

"Pansy," he said slowly, "what is that you're wearing?"

Pansy looked down on her short, cleavage revealing, apparently semi-transparent nightgown. Her cheeks blushed profusely. And an angry expression settled on her face.

"Malfoy, you pervert! Get out this instance!" She grabbed her blanket and tried to cover herself. And then tried to shove him out of her room.

He laughed. "Are you trying to seduce me Pansy?"

"You vile idiot. I'm not stupid or desperate enough to want you! Get out so I can get dressed!"

He held his hands up in defeat and started towards the door. "Just get dressed and meet us at the field," he said nonchalantly, as if he didn't witness her indecency.

The audacity of this snake, she thought angrily.

With a clunk, her door shut. She hurriedly scanned her room for anything that resembled clean clothing.

Ten minutes later, she was in a pair of jeans and a green sweater, rushing down the stairway to meet the guys.

Noontime found them all lying on the grass, exhausted from their game and content with just watching the sky. Their muscles were sore, their heartbeats slowing down to a regular rhythm.

"By Salazar, this is the life," exclaimed Nott.

Crabbe and Goyle merely nodded in consent.

"I wouldn't mind getting something to eat," said Blaise Zabini, as his stomach gurgled in agreement.

"Must be around lunchtime, anyways," concluded Draco.

Pansy bolted upright. "Oh bloody hell! What time is it?"

"'Bout quarter after noon I take it," guessed Nott. "Why?"

Pansy started gathering her things rather quickly. "I, uh, I'm supposed to meet someone," she carefully explained.

Nott sat up and started laughing. "What you mean to say is you have to go meet Aurelius so you can go on that date with him!"

She threw him an ungracious look.

Zabini joined in. "Will you let us know how it goes? I mean, what if he tries to kiss you?" he said, with humor in his voice. "It's not like you have gal pals to gossip with anyways!"

"Oh, will you guys shut up," she exclaimed.

"Pansy, why don't you just cancel it?" asked Draco. "After all it's been a while since we ALL spent a day together."

"Draco, that's your fault. You're the one that disappears when you've got a new girlfriend. Whereas I spend time with these loons ever weekend," Pansy said.

"She's got a point, mate," offered Zabini.

Pansy stuck her tongue out at Malfoy. "See? Why don't you guys have some quality "man-time" together," she offered.

Draco was about to protest, but Pansy was already running off the field.

"Hrm. Never seen her so excited about a guy," observed Nott as he watched her retreating figure.

"Egads, can you even imagine her having a boyfriend?" asked Zabini.

"Hardly," said Draco who lay back down on the grass.

"But she has become very attractive, so I guess it's kinda inevitable," Goyle said, finally speaking up.

"Are you serious?" asked Draco. "Pansy?"

"Well, you have to admit, she's not exactly the plain and ordinary that she used to be," added Nott. "She's more feminine now."

Zabini nodded his head. "You probably haven't noticed it like we have, Malfoy. You being absent all the time."

"So what you're saying is that you all have a crush on Pansy?" demanded Draco.

"No, nothing like that. More like an appreciation," explained Nott.

"Think about it," chirped Zabini. "Which girl in our house would you say is the most suitable as wife material?"

"Pansy, of course," replied Goyle.

"There are plenty of other prospects," argued Draco.

"No, Goyle is right Malfoy," said Nott. Draco stared at him stupidly for just admitting that Goyle was actually right about something.

Nott shook his head to say that he knew what he just said. "Just think about it." He held up his hand and started counting off her qualities. "Good bloodline, traditional pure-blooded ideals, carries herself well, doesn't sleep around, always has an air of dignity," listed Nott.

"She's the kind of girl you can actually introduce to our parents," added Zabini.

"Well if that's the case, then why haven't any of you asked her out?" inquired Draco, raising an eyebrow.

They were all silent for a moment. Goyle and Crabbe looked down and all of a sudden found their hands interesting.

Nott averted his eyes from Draco and started scratching the back of his neck. Zabini lay back down and closed his eyes.

What in Salazar's name is wrong with them, thought Draco.

Then, Crabbe finally spit it out. "Because we think you might, kind of, like her? Just a little?"

Draco had to process what Crabbe had just said. It just seemed so ridiculous that he thought his hearing must be off.

He looked at them, with an incredulous expression plastered on his face. "Have you all gone mental? Did you all get brainwashed while I was away?" he accused. "Or am I just missing something here?"

"Ahh, what our compatriot is trying to say is that, uh. . . Hmm, well how would you put it, Nott?" stammered Blaise.

"You like Pansy, plain and simple," stated Nott, crossing his arms.

A general nod of heads followed the statement.

"And you came to that stupid conclusion how? The fact that I date and mess around with other girls?" Draco replied sarcastically.

Theodore let out a sigh. "Oh, you can fool Pansy with all that. But don't insult our intelligence!"

Goyle inclined his head to the side. "Or maybe he doesn't know he likes Pansy," he said.

Blaise sat up and his eyes started dancing. "That would explain a lot."

"Don't you think I would know if I liked a girl or not?" countered Draco. What in blazes was going on here? "How could you idiots even think that about me?"

"Well, it's nothing to be insulted about," reasoned Crabbe. "Pansy's a classy girl!"

"Well, first of all Malfoy, you took her to the Yule Ball," said Blaise.

"So what? She wanted to go so I asked her to go with me."

"But you could have asked other girls," said Goyle. "Any girl in our house would have said yes, but you asked Pansy."

"You probably would have gotten more action than that quick kiss on the cheek she gave you," added Theodore. "And that one kiss made your face turn pink!"

"It did not!" shouted Draco.

"Okay, this would work out better if you didn't interrupt us. Just hear us out," said Theodore.

Draco "hpmhed", but seemed resigned to follow.

"Where was I? Oh, yeah. So one kiss from Pansy made you all mushy," continued Theodore.

"And how about that time when you tore up Wolf's letter to Pansy?" said Blaise.

"It was a lesson! If he wanted to confess his feelings to her, he should have the courage to at least give the letter himself!"

"I thought you were going to stay quiet during all this?" reminded Blaise.

Draco threw up his hands.

"Oh! And you treat her better than any other girl," Crabbe said.

"Yeah, you insult all the other girls, even the ones you're dating. You're pretty ruthless with what you say to them, but not what you say to Pansy," stated Theodore.

Draco gave up with the whole "silent" bit. "Because she's one of us! I thought that would be obvious!"

"No, you always treat her better than the girl you're dating. And that is unnatural," reasoned Blaise.

"Okay, remember that time when we were all eating supper? And Astoria asked if you could walk her back to the common room? But you scoffed at her and told her she had two perfectly working feet?"

"So?"

Theodore picked up the story, suddenly remembering the incident. "Yeah! So she leaves the table. Then Pansy gets up to leave for the library to do some homework. But she's carrying so many books that some of them topple to the floor."

"Who should come to her rescue but you, Malfoy?" finished Blaise.

"If I'm correct, he picked up her books and told her how careless she was. Then he proceeded to carry all her books and escorted her to the library," said Theodore.

"He stayed with her 'til she was finished too!" added Crabbe.

Draco scowled at him. "You're grasping at straws," he commented dryly.

"A lot of little straws turn into one big haystack, Malfoy," said Theodore.

"What DO you do on your free time? Talk about me?" he accused.

"No, it was just becoming increasingly obvious," replied Blaise.

"Just accept it and stop being in denial!" barked Theodore.

Draco sat in silence for a while. Then he got up and adjusted his sweater. "I've come to a conclusion," he announced firmly.

They looked up at him and waited.

"You. Have. All. Gone. Insane." And with that he trotted off back towards the castle.

"He has always been rather stubborn," mumbled Crabbe. They all murmured in agreement.


	3. Pillow Talk

**Well. I must admit this update was long overdue. And an update for Woman Scorned, even longer. I sincerely apologize to have kept you waiting ! Here is Chapter 3! Let me know what you think! Comments and crits are all welcome. I love all the feedback i've gotten from you guys! 3 And have no worries. I will finish this and Woman Scorned. It's just a matter of finding the time to write these babies. Enjoy!**

**Standard disclaimers apply. yaddi yaddi ya.**

Pansy practically skipped throughout the castle. She was excited, but not giddy. No, never that. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw girls became giddy, but not a Slytherin lady. She slowed her pace as she reached the towering doors of the Great Hall, in order to take hold of her composure. She took a few extra seconds to straighten out her hair and sweater. And there, leaning off to the side of the doors was Aurelius, mischief twinkling in the corners of his eyes. How Slytherin, Pansy thought!

He caught sight of her and winked. She returned the favor with a nod in his direction, careful to keep her back straight.

"Parkinson," he said. "Ya ready?" He offered his right arm to her.

"Of course," she replied, taking his arm. She noted that he was a head taller than her. 'Perfect,' she thought. She loathed short men.

"I didn't think we'd actually be able to do this," he told her as they started sauntering out the castle.

"Well, I admit that I was rather surp-"

"No, not that. I meant that your fathers would allow you to go on a date," he interrupted.

Pansy raised an eyebrow. Date? 'He thought of this as a date!' her mind practically screamed. But what what was that about fathers?

"I only have one father, Nova. And he doesn't know anything about what I do here in Hogwarts."

Aurelius let out a small, rumbly laugh. Pansy felt as if it was directed to her, and she would not tolerate it. She immediately withdrew her arm from his. "Are you laughing at my expense, Nova?" Her voice dropped down to a menacing tone.

He held up his hands in a placating manner. "I only meant Draco Malfoy and his cronies. They hover around you like a swarm of bees, intent on protecting your royal highness."

"Hm, I never noticed," she said, taking up his arm once more. "They act more like old wives, always nagging."

"Even Malfoy?" he asked incredulously.

"Huh? Oh. Malfoy. He's hardly around anymore, but before yes."

"I can't understand how anyone can endure to hang around that bloke," Aurelius continued. "Nott and Zabini are decent enough, but Draco? He's a bit much, don't you think? Overbearing, really."

"No, I don't think. I should have a problem with him because he's what exactly? Snobby? Got a huge ego? Judgmental? Self-centered? If that was the case, then I would have a problem with our entire house."

Aurelius looked at her, shocked. "But he takes all those things to the extreme!"

"Listen, Nova. When you asked me out on this so-called date, I didn't think it would entail trash-talking about Draco Malfoy," Pansy said, rather irritated about where their conversation was leading to. Not that she was surprised. Slytherins not only talked about members of the other houses, but also about each other. Vicious rumors and backstabbing were all part and parcel of being Slytherin. Just add a dab of 'ambitious' and 'conniving' and you'd have Salazar himself!

Aurelius merely shrugged his shoulders. "Ah, you're right. Got carried away didn't I?"

"Well, never mind. We're here now. Let's grab us a drink shall we?"

Moments later they were seated in a cramped little corner inside the Three Broomsticks, drinking spicy cider. She sat with her legs crossed, her dainty hands lying on the table.

"Do you come here often?" he asked her.

"It's been a while for me," she responded as she observed his straight posture. She mentally started tallying up points in his favor. "You, however, seem familiar with this corner of the room."

His only response to the accusation was his wolfish grin. 'Minus three points,' she thought, 'for not being direct, but add four because he can pull of the "mysterious guy" thing without any kind of effort.'

As their date progressed, Pansy found herself becoming more drawn to Aurelius. He was a gentleman, very refined. She liked classy. He was also very well dressed, right down to the crisp, ironed shirt he currently donned. His blood was pure and he was richer than her family, thank Salazar. Oh, and his favorite past time? Reading out loud the many ridiculously written love letters he received from swooning Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff girls, in the common room amongst fellow Slytherins.

At one point, cider almost spilled out of Pansy's nose (Salazar must have been watching, because fortunately, it didn't) in the middle of one of his stories. She had to hold her sides as she laughed. She blinked back a few tears as she settled down. That's when his hand reached out to hold hers. And Pansy froze.

He didn't seem to notice however, as he continued on with how he and his sister broke his mother's favorite china. Pansy was practically on cloud nine. Other girls her age would have not seen the big deal, as they had done many more scandalous things with boys, and in public no less, but Pansy thought of herself as a lady. Aside from the one kiss she received from Draco (and the one she gave him after the Yule Ball, but it was out of friendship, she would argue), her relationship with men was very pure, for lack of a better word.

No, she did not degrade herself by sleeping or fooling around with boys that had no intention of treating her like the queen that she was. Those stupid boys who wouldn't know how to treat a classy woman like herself.

But Aurelius was not one of them. The most intimate he had gone was holding her hand. He didn't even try to fish for a kiss goodnight. They had stood at the foot of the stairway that led to the girls' dormitory. He looked her straight in the eyes (still they twinkled) and told her how he had enjoyed their date. And Pansy walked up to her room with a big smile plastered on her face. She shut her door and immediately started twirling in her room before jumping onto her disheveled bed with delight.

That's when something in the bed yelled "Bloody hell, woman!"

Pansy fell off her own bed with sheer terror. Someone was under her covers! What she had mistaken for pillows and a fluffy comforter was actually a person! Even worse, the person was a boy!

Her heart was beating doubly fast. Out of pure instinct, she scrambled up and away from her bed. She grabbed her wand immediately, only to have the intruder throw off the covers.

"Arrggh, are you daft?" she screamed, upon recognition of the idiot taking up space on her bed.

"No, you fool. I was taking a nap," Draco snapped back.

Pansy heaved a sigh of relief as she strode towards her bed, sitting on the edge. She placed a hand on her heaving chest. "You scared me half to death, you idiot," she reprimanded him.

"And you, harpy, have made me half-deaf," he said as he rubbed his still sleepy eyes. "Are you aware that it's already evening? That you have spent almost half the day with that idiot Nova?"

"You're really going to interrogate me while in my room and on my bed?" She leveled her eyes to his glaring ones.

He made no reply but continued to stare her down, until she finally threw her arms up in defeat.

"I'm well aware of the time, Malfoy. That's why I didn't expect to find you all cozied up here in my room. It's a good thing I hadn't taken my clothes off and had a naked dance party or something!"

"You have naked dance parties?" he asked, his left eyebrow lifting up with intrigue.

"You know what I mean!"

"By yourself?" he prodded.

"Shut up about the dance parties already!"

"You forgot the naked part," he remarked.

Pansy couldn't help but grab one of her plump pillows and try to sock him in the face with it.

He only laughed and swatted it away. "Pansy, watch the hair!"

She only sighed with irritation, before pushing him over to make room for her on the bed. She kicked of her shoes and yanked her sweater over her head, tossing it on the floor. She lay down next to him, crossing her arms behind her head to cradle it. "So what brings you over, Malfoy? Besides your need to catch me in the nude."

He grunted as he lay back down. He was silent at first, and Pansy thought for sure she would fall asleep before he even got say a word.

"I was thinking. . . "

"You? Really?"

"Are you going to ramble all night long or can I have a chance to talk?"

"Right, sorry."

He coughed. "Anyways, yeah. I was thinking that maybe I want Astoria back."

"Who?"

"My ex-girlfriend?"

"Oh that narrows it down, idiot."

"The only one to ever dump me?"

"Ohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh. What did Blaise call it again? A blow to your ego?" She was rewarded with a soft elbow jab to the side of her stomach.

"I figure she didn't know what she was doing when she broke up with me. It was probably some irrational thought brought about by that time of the month or something. You know how you girls are around that time."

"Malfoy, that is such an ignorant and vulgar thing to say."

"Why, thank you, Parkinson."

"Alright, so you want her back. What about it?"

"Should I confront her directly or wait around for the inevitable?"

"What's the inevitable?"

He sat up and looked down at her. "Wait for her to come crawling back to me in a few days of course!"

She sat up as well. "You're so full of yourself!" That only gained her a smirk from him.

"Tell me something new. That's like saying 'Dumbledore really, REALLY likes muggles' or 'Hagrid really, REALLY smells.'

She rolled her eyes and lay back down to stare at the ceiling. "I thought you said you couldn't stand her. Something about an obnoxious cow or other," she said, followed by a yawn.

He lay back down with her, but turned to his side so that he was facing her profile. "Yes, but she's very attractive."

"Draco, you say that about all your girlfriends. Don't you have any other standards?"

"You want me to date an ugly girl?" he asked in disbelief.

"I only meant that looks shouldn't be the determining factor for who gets to be your girlfriend. There has to be other reasons why you want her back again, right? You like her on a level past what she looks like?" Even that sounded wrong when talking about Astoria. The girl was nothing but a pretty face.

"You're implying that there are depths to Astoria! And I for one would not give her that kind of credit. Have you ever had a conversation with her? Dear Salazar, she makes you want to stick your wand to your head and mumble a killing curse!"

"Then why don't you stop and think about why you want to get back with this cow," she said, getting annoyed.

"Well you're the one answering my question with another question," he retorted. "I asked you if I should confront her or wait, but no. You had to go and probe about my reasons for doing so. You're usually more direct, Parkinson."

She turned to her side to face him and let out a big sigh. "Draco, don't bother with this girl again. She won't make you any happier. Just forget her, find another girl and be done with it."

"That's not what I asked for."

"Too bad. That's what you're getting. Now, kindly leave my room. If some of the girls were to walk in here and see us, my impeccable reputation would suffer a great blow indeed," she huffed.

"I think your naked dance parties have already made holes in said perfect reputation," he countered, with a sly grin on his face. "And we both know that there's not a chance any girl would walk in here as you have absolutely no friends on this side of the dorms. We're all up on the other stairway."

Well, he was right. She had no female friends whatsoever. But that didn't stop her from reaching out to gently slap his face.

The grin was still there. Damn.

"Pans, how much did your parents pay to get you your own room?"

Her eyes were heavy at this point. "Probably as much as yours did, why?"

"It's a shame you won't be able to enjoy having it all to yourself tonight," he said

But Pansy was only half awake by the time he finished his sentence. She had pulled her blanket over her and tucked it under her chin. "If you insist on being a nuisance, at least face the other way," she mumbled. She felt the bed shift with his weight as he crawled underneath the covers.

But he didn't face the other way as his arm casually fell around her waist.

"Mph. Malfoy, you're so . . . "

"Charming? Irresistable? God's gift to women?"

But he never found out what he was as Pansy's soft breathing told him that she was no longer awake. He soon followed as his eyes slowly shut and the last thing he saw was Pansy's dark hair sprayed across white pillows.


	4. That One Dare, Remember?

**First and foremost, a thank you for the following reviewers, because your words are encouraging and you took the time to tell me what you think about my story so far: Melora, Mis, Allison, conh3, Venus_rising, Shadow Priesstes, CulmsyTonks, Stephanie, Fragorl, Noona1, CupcakeChan95, mehr03, Sly-88, and last but not least, bucktooth (your reviews are so helpful and thorough! thanks for reviewing both my stories!). Hugs for all of you! I hope you and the rest of my readers enjoy this next chapter. Hurrah DM/PP!**

Early morning found a worried Pansy trying intently to shove a still-groggy Draco out of her private chambers. But he hardly seemed to budge. No he was in fact placing all of his weight against her. This of course unnerved her, which in turn amused him to no end.

"Draco! Get the hell out of my room," she demanded as she vainly tried to push him towards the door.

"Pans, it's 6 o'clock in the morning," he grumbled, still enjoying her annoyance at his reluctance to leave. "Why can't I sleep in longer? I'll leave in an hour."

"No! Impossible! I don't want you exiting my room when half my bloody dorm is wide awake and bustling! Then they'll see you for sure, and Salazar knows what miserable conclusions they'll come to."

His eyes snapped wide open. "Miserable? Oh come off it! They'll probably think you spent a lust-filled evening with yours truly. I would consider you lucky," he taunted.

She scoffed. "Like I said, miserable conclusions." She stopped her efforts at evicting him and crossed her arms. "How would you like it if I slipped out of your room in the wee hours of the morning for every guy in your dormitory to see?" she asked indignantly.

He threw out his chin. "Don't be daft. Everybody knows you're my best friend. Even if they did think anything of it, they would never say anything about it. We don't make gossip like girls." He expected another retort from her, but only a short period of silence followed.

"I . . I'm your best friend? Really?" Pansy was grinning from ear to ear.

"NO. Just, well, you know what I mean," he argued, weakly.

Still, she grinned.

Draco heaved a sigh. "Well don't go running your mouth off to Nott. He thinks he's my best mate."

"Yes," she added somberly, "He would be devastated to know that he is not, in fact, Draco Malfoy's best friend."

"I hate your sarcasm the most, did you know that?"

"Yes, you mentioned that when we were nine years old I believe."

He stretched out his arms and expelled a yawn. "You are aware that it's Sunday? That no student, let alone a Slytherin, gets up at 7 o'clock. Well except maybe Granger, but she's got nothing going on in her life anyways."

Yes, it did slip her mind that today was in fact Sunday. "Well a lady can't be too careful," she insisted. And then, without so much as a knock, her door flew open. It was Theodore, already dressed and groomed. His commitment to hygiene fully on display. He donned a cardigan and scarf to fight off the blustery weather already apparent through Pansy's high window.

"There you are, mate," he exclaimed, shoulders sagging with relief. "Thought I'd have to search every room on this side to find you. Morning, Pansy."

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Theodore!" Honestly, this was too much, she thought.

"Hm? Oh," he said, nonchalantly, as if entering her room was nothing to make a fuss over. He made his way over to stand next to Draco. "Well, when Draco is not in his bed in the mornings, there are 2 scenarios that could have played out: Either he willingly spent the night with a girl or he got drunk and unwillingly spent the night with a girl. Regardless of which situation, it's up to me to go find him and rescue him before any emotional attachments come to play." He explained all this while straightening out the collar of his shirt.

"That's why you're my best mate, Nott," Draco said, casting a wink in Pansy's direction. The temptation to gag and roll her eyes reared its miserable head.

No doubt Malfoy's been in here, talking about how he wants Astoria back," said Theodore.

"How do you know that?" asked Draco, who was sure Pansy was the only one he'd discussed the issue with so far.

"Please. You insult my intelligence when you ask such stupid and pointless questions." A smug look instantly appeared on his face.

Draco merely shrugged his shoulders. "Who am I to question the all knowing?"

Theodore took a moment to look around his surroundings. "Dear Salazar, Parkinson! This room is more disastrous than the last time I was here. Have you no shame!" he cried.

Pansy surveyed her room. It was rather untidy. "I was in a rush yesterday morning, and I got back rather late from my date, er, thing with Aurelius," she explained. "Shame we can't have our own private house elves here in Hogswart."

"SO. It was a date," said Theodore. Curse his ability to pick up on small details, she thought.

"Hmph," replied Pansy, putting on her best stoic face. "Whatever." There was just no use trying to deny it any longer. Besides, didn't Aurelius himself call it that? She looked down on the floor of her room. It was littered with books and discarded clothes. Then her eyes snapped up to the two deviants standing in front of her. "Wait, what do you mean by 'the last time' you were here? You have never been in my room prior to today, Nott."

Theodore cleared his throat as Draco looked away.

"Isn't that so?"

They tried hard to avoid her gaze. Draco stuck his hands in his pockets and Theodore idly fiddled with his scarf.

The next thing to come out of Pansy's mouth was angry screaming. "You've been in my room! Without me knowing! When? Argh I'll kill you both!"

"It was Draco's idea!" Theodore explained, pointing his finger at the accused.

"What! Liar! No it wasn't. It was your stupid dare!" shot Draco as he shoved Theodore.

"You bloody idiots!" shouted an enraged Pansy who was frantically looking around her room for something she could maim the both of them with.

"Murder in her eyes," commented Draco.

"Snarl in her throat," observed Theodore.

They both looked at each other.

"Plan C?" offered Theodore.

Draco nodded his head. "Yep. Book it and run like there's no tomorrow!" he whispered as the two scrambled quickly out of Pansy's room.

Draco saw a statue headed straight for his face before he closed her door shut. He heard it break as it smashed on the other side of the door and it was accompanied by more threats and insults from Pansy.

"We'll see you at breakfast, darling!" shouted Draco through the door. They both laughed as they ran down the stairway and into the common room. Theodore headed straight for his favorite chair while Draco deposited himself on the couch.

Theodore breathed a sigh of relief as he made himself comfortable. "Malfoy, don't you think you should wash up? Perhaps a change of clothes is in order? You've been wearing those since yesterday. And it's rather disgusting."

"You nag like my mother," retorted Draco.

"Unlike your mother, I actually mind the state of your breath."

Draco was about to say something but Theodore was right of course. He got up. "Alright, if it'll get you off my back," he said as he started to climb the stairs.

Theodore meanwhile had procured a book and was leafing through the pages. He made no response as Draco trudged up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. It would be another hour before Draco descended again, accompanied by Blaise.

Theodore look up from his book as the two approached him.

"Well, Zabini, by the shine in your eyes I presume Malfoy has taken it upon himself to catch you up on this morning's travesty?"

"I told you, no, warned you, not to go through with that dare," remarked Zabini, humor in his voice.

"If Nott hadn't slipped with that comment, she would have never known we were ever in there!" insisted Draco.

"Relax. It's Pansy. By the time she comes down from there, she'll have already forgiven us. And in my defense, Malfoy, if you had just chosen 'Truth' instead of 'Dare', we never would have had to sneak in her room in the first place, you git!"

"No one ever chooses 'Truth', you dolt! It's no fun!" Draco shot back.

"Hate to break it up, lovebirds, but where in bloody hell are Crabbe and Goyle?' asked Blaise.

"Oh. They'll be down. I overheard them arguing down the hallway when I went up," said Draco.

Sure enough, five minutes later, the two bulky teens came stomping down.

"Crabbe, get your head out of your arse. There is no way cherries jubilee is the better dessert," argued Goyle.

"And I'm telling you, you lunkhead, that it's better than pêches louis!" retorted Crabbe.

"You're mad!" exclaimed Goyle, reaching the bottom of the stairs, with Crabbe not far behind.

"Maybe you're mum just doesn't know how to prepare it right!"

"You leave my mum out of this or else," threatened Goyle as he turned to face Crabbe, shaking his fist in the other's face.

"Or what? You'll make me taste her cherries jubilee?" Crabbe snorted, not even flinching.

"Ah, the never-ending battle of desserts," sighed Theodore, shutting his book. Blaise merely rolled his eyes, as if to say 'not this again.'

"Oy! Save the fights until at least after breakfast!" yelled a familiar voice.

They all turned their eyes to the other set of stairs just in time to see Pansy descending. She stifled a yawn and ran her fingers through her hair. She made her way over to them.

"Pans, you look absolutely rav-" started Draco.

"Oh, shove off, Malfoy. You and Nott are still on my shit list. But for the sake of harmony over breakfast, I'll forget about it for now," huffed Pansy.

Crabbe and Goyle exchanged looks, confused about what she was talking about. They merely shrugged their shoulders at each other.

"How was your date yesterday?" asked Crabbe.

The question instantly put Pansy in a better mood. "Went well enough, I suppose," she answered. "Not that I'd tell any of you ninnies the details."

"You hurt us with such withdrawal," said Theodore, putting his right hand over his heart.

Draco snickered. "I suppose we'll just have to ask your female friends when you tell them. Oh, wait."

"You don't have any," finished Zabini. They all laughed.

Pansy made a face at them and Draco threw his arm over her shoulder. "Alright luv, let's go get some breakfast now."

"Yes, yes, you think you're all hilarious repeatedly bringing up that fact." Pansy tried to remain indignant but it was no use. It was so hard to stay mad at any of them.

They chattered away as they made their way along the narrow corridors of the dungeons. Eerie green light dotted the semi-darkness until they were well above ground level. Weak sunlight burst forth through the large windows they passed, but clouds were already moving in to block all signs of warmth. Figures from paintings stopped in their tracks to watch them go by. Pansy and Draco led the way, followed by Theodore and Blaise, who in turn were shadowed by Crabbe and Goyle. Their shoes scraped along the stones of the old castle and somewhere high above their heads they heard the grumble of the Bloody Baron.

Blaise and Theodore were speaking in hushed tones, meaning only one thing: Blaise wanted something illegal and was asking Theodore for help in procuring it via Mr. Nott. Pansy could hear Crabbe's barking laughter behind her. Draco still had his arm casually slung around her shoulders, whistling a tune only he knew. A few students were up and about, but one in particular caught her attention. It was Aurelius, and he was walking straight towards their direction.

Pansy let a small smirk form on her face as Aurelius kept walking closer and closer. Something was wrong, however, because he didn't even seem to be looking at her. He was looking past her, ignoring her. Odd, she thought. He must not notice it's me yet, she assured herself.

But as the distance between them shortened, she noticed his strides became longer and more hurried. And yet he still would not look at her. When their paths finally crossed, he did nothing but continue on to his destination. Not a 'hey' or a 'Parkinson' or any other signs of acknowledgement. Not even a passing glance!

Pansy immediately stopped in her tracks, disturbed to be at the receiving end of Aurelius' cold shoulder. Draco stopped alongside her, puzzled at her sudden stillness. The four behind her had noticed the interaction, or rather lack of, between the two.

"Pans? Oy, what's the hold up?" asked an irritated Draco.

"Malfoy, you git, that was Nova," said Theodore.

Draco sneered and crossed his arms. "That's the bloke everyone thinks is on par with me? He's got nothing going on for him! He's certainly not as good looking as I am."

"You are such a nitwit," said an exasperated Blaise. "The point worth noting is not whether he's more attractive than you, you vain, pretentious bastard."

"It's that he's completely ignored Parkinson," Theodore said.


	5. Sisters

**APOLOGIES! I know, I'm overdue to update this AND Woman Scorned. Actually, I have the next chapter for W.S. half-way done, but I'm stuck at one certain part. It'll come to me and I'll have that updated soon as I can. But thank you, for continuing to read my story/ies. much love, makbee.**

Pansy's upper torso was sprawled out on one of the huge oak tables in the library. She had been well past the point of troubled sulking. She was angry, and expected, demanded even, an explanation from that horrible boy Aurelius!

She shoved her charms book off to the side and folded her palms under her chin, watching the library doors intently. She could not, for the life of her, find him. They had an advanced potions class together and that had been the last time she had seen him. She might as well have been invisible, however, as all attempts to get his attention were futile. He refused to make eye contact throughout the entire class. She even tried to confront him after, but he had surrounded himself with those horrible trolls, his admirers.

Her so-called friends did nothing to comfort her. Not that she'd wanted nor expected them to since they were, after all, Slytherins. Just the very image of it was hilarious to her. Following the incident in the hallway, they had become awkwardly silent, shuffling their feet before Draco casually asked her if she wanted Nova beaten to a bloody pulp, throwing his thumb in the direction of Crabbe and Goyle, who nodded their heads in acknowledgement. Blaise offered financial ruin and slander to the Nova family. Theodore remained quite and scheming. It seemed as if they were all at a loss of what else to say.

She had shrugged it off, thinking that the boy's mind must have been somewhere else to not have noticed her. After all, it's not like she did anything to catch his attention. He must have overlooked her because he had a lot on his plate.

That line of thinking went out the door after potions class. She narrowed her eyes at two Ravenclaw girls who were passing by and staring at her current position. She mouthed the words 'Fuck You' before they turned their heads and went well on their way, casting scathing glances at her.

She scoffed at them. Yes, Pansy was a lady, but mind you that did not mean she wasn't a ruthless one, especially to the other houses. Hell, she was often curt and sarcastic to other Slytherin girls, well the few that were fortunate enough to have had any interaction with her. She thought herself better than them, and rightly so.

With an exhausted sigh, she started stacking her school books, making a small tower towards the edge of the table. Egads, she was getting bored. She crossed and uncrossed her legs for the umpteenth time and would have blown up with impatience and frustration if the doors hadn't finally opened to reveal the wretched slug.

But he wasn't alone. Clinging to his side was none other than Astoria Greengrass.

Pansy watched as he leaned over and started whispering in her ears, oblivious to their captivated one-woman audience. This elicited a revolting giggle from the she-parasite. She clamped her thin lips and tried to suppress it when another student 'shushed' the blonde. It was the first time Pansy had ever felt a desire to thank anyone, least of all a Hufflepuff.

"What, in Salazar's name, is going on," she muttered to herself. A million thoughts and questions exploded into her head. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm the anger that was slowly building up into a maddening wave of fury inside of her.

They were walking towards her general direction, but Nova did not seem to have noticed that yet. Otherwise, Pansy had a gut feeling he would have steered away in an effort to continue avoiding her. She quickly picked up one of her books, propping it wide open in front of her to provide the cover she needed. She patiently listened for their footsteps, waiting until she was sure they were about to pass her table.

Then, using her elbows, she shoved the little tower of books over the edge of the table.

Pansy heard him fiercely whisper a "watch out" as Astoria gasped. She grinned wickedly, before letting go of the book in front of her. It made a dense 'thud' against the table and revealed Pansy's mischievous face.

"Tsk," Pansy said, as she slowly got up from her chair. She didn't bend down to pick up the discarded books however. She merely stood and crossed her arms. She eyed the Nova boy. Well, do you see me now, you little prick, she thought.

"You really should watch where you're going, you know," Pansy remarked, in a low voice. Astoria, infuriated, tried to march towards Pansy but Aurelius stopped her with a hand. Pansy watched with amusement. "It's falling books one day, and the next, it might be Crabbe and Goyle, bashing your face in," she continued. She watched the Nova boy's face go from irritated to, well, a mixture of angry and scared. Let him dwell on that, she mused. It may have been an awkward situation for the other two, but Pansy just stood there smirking, staring at them in silence.

Finally, Pansy spoke. "Well, go on," she told them, shooing them away with her hand. "Your presence here offends me." She watched Astoria nudge the useless boy next to her. Oh, he was glaring daggers at her for sure. But the voice of vengeance was howling madly within her: one thousand curses upon your house, you prat!

Pansy remained standing and rooted to the same spot, even long after the two had left. It was all so very confusing but she was sure that she had been used. She glanced around, noticing for the first time that the other students were staring.

"He's spread some nasty rumors, you know," said a small voice behind her. Pansy turned to see a familiar girl standing close by, with a hand on her hip, just a few steps away. Pansy didn't respond. The girl shrugged her shoulders before stooping down to retrieve the fallen literature.

Pansy watched her do so, trying to put a name to the face. The girl's chestnut hair was pulled into a messy bun and her skirt was shorter than the school permitted. If Dumbledore saw it, he'd have a heart attack, that was for sure.

"Who are you again?" Pansy asked, finally finding her voice.

The girl chuckled, standing up to place the books back on the table. She moved closer to Pansy, so as not to have to raise her voice.

"You're Pansy," she stated. "Every Slytherin girl knows you. You're the envy of us all, what with always being in the company of Malfoy."

Pansy cocked an eyebrow. "That's not what I asked. I know who I am."

"Daphne. That was my dear, perfect little sister you just dismissed, by the way," she said, resentment in her voice.

"I wanted to slug her in the face. Are you offering to take her place?"

Daphne scoffed. "Hardly. I'd rather you did punch her. That would take her down a notch."

Pansy was stunned. She had no siblings of her own so she wasn't sure exactly what kind of relationship sisters had.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. She's the favorite of the family, so you can only imagine the ego I've had to put up with. Dating the Malfoy heir didn't help either." Daphne waltzed over to the other side of the desk and took a seat. Pansy followed suit, depositing herself graciously back in her own seat.

"What has that boy said about me?" Pansy inquired.

Daphne undid her hair, letting it fall down to her shoulders. "Hm. I think the gist of it was that you're a prude and that you practically worship Malfoy as some sort of god."

Pansy narrowed her eyes. "He got all that from one date, did he?"

Daphne nodded, leaning back into the chair. "He said it was like taking your grandmother out; said you didn't even let him get any kind of action whatsoever." Daphne slyly smiled after the last comment.

"Insufferable wretch!" Pansy steamed.

"I'm curious, though, Parkinson. Was Malfoy all you talked about during that date?"

"Salazar, you have to be joking! That stupid git was the one talking about Malfoy! I defended Malfoy, what, like twice, before trying to change the topic."

"Well, you can hardly blame him. He's used to hordes of females trailing him and going along with everything he says. He's also used to getting so much more than a handshake from a date," said Daphne.

"I did not give him a handshake!" replied an indignant Pansy. Daphne softly laughed.

"Alright, don't get your knickers in a knot," she said, trying to calm Pansy down. "Now, he's set his sights on none other than my sister. She's got all the luck, that hag. First Malfoy, then Nova. Ugh!" She threw her hands up in defeat. "You have no idea how much she's going to flaunt this in my face."

Pansy studied the other girl. She looked nothing like her sister. Whereas Astoria was a blonde and slender petite, Daphne was a curvy brunette with an edge in her voice. Pansy decided she liked the girl. For now.

"Tell me, why did your sister dump Draco?"

"Oh yes, let's go down the list of her accomplishments, shall we?" Daphne said.

Pansy was about to make her own sarcastic reply, but she was cut off.

"I honestly don't know. We aren't exactly what one would call 'close', as I'm sure you've realized. If I had to guess, maybe she knew Malfoy wasn't going to keep her around any longer and she wanted to make a name for herself by dumping him first. Or maybe she figured if she could date Malfoy, she could date any guy she wanted."

"Is she really as popular as I've heard?"

Daphne let out an un-ladylike snort. "Of course. Girls follow her. They want to look like her, be her."

"You're just as attractive. You could easily compete."

"See, here's the thing, darling. That's easy for you to say because you became popular by being friends with guys, guys that girls want to date, no less. That's different from climbing your way to the top by gaining the support of girls. Slytherin girls might I add. It takes so much more thank looks."

"It can't be as hard as you claim," insisted Pansy.

It was Daphne's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Funny you should say that. My sister constantly brags about how much better she is than you, did you know that? Apparently, the 'ladies', and I use that term loosely, of this fine house envy you only because you're Malfoy's friend. But they wouldn't follow you like they follow her. You don't possess the cunning talents."

Pansy closed her eyes for a moment, smirking. "Is that right?"

"I'm only repeating what I've overheard. I'm not pulling this out my arse." She started tapping a well manicured finger on the desk.

"Well, well. That insignificant cow really knows how to bring the bitch out of me," whispered Pansy. "Did she think that I was sorted a Slytherin because I've a penchant for being rude?"

"You should have clocked her when you had the chance," replied Daphne, grinning.

"She has no idea what I'm capable of. I'll make her eat those words, I swear it. We'll show her."

"Uh, excuse me. 'We'?"

Pansy started shoving her books back in her bag. "Come on, Greengrass," she commanded, standing up and marching for the exit.

Daphne sighed before dragging herself out of the chair. "See! Who said you didn't know how to give out orders!" she yelled to Pansy, not caring that they were still in the library, as she went after her.

* * *

Draco was strolling through the hallways, not really caring where he was going. He was flanked by none other than Crabbe and Goyle. Dinner wasn't for another hour, and he couldn't find the rest of his little entourage. He knew Pansy was studying, but as for Nott and Zabini, he had no inkling of their whereabouts.

They passed by another Slytherin, a girl in her fifth year, and Draco gave her a flirtatious wink.

He watched as she fumbled with her books, surprised. He laughed and continued on his merry way. Yes, it was good to be king.

"Uh, Malfoy, isn't that Nott and Zabini running towards us?" asked Goyle. Draco looked up ahead to see two blurry figures coming at them.

"Those idiots. Probably had a bit of fun and didn't bother telling us about it," said an irritated Draco.

"Here they come," said Crabbe, as the two boys came to a complete halt in front of them.

"Malfoy, you'll never guess," said Theodore, in between breaths. Beside him, Blaise was also panting.

"Had a bloody good time without me, did you?" sneered Draco.

"No. Well, Yes. But not what you think. Just guess!" exclaimed Blaise.

But before he could even speak a word, Theodore spoke. "Never mind. We'll tell you. What is the most ironic thing that could happen, given your current situation?"

"Are you daft? I have no idea what you're talking about!" said Draco, who was tempted to kick Theodore in the shins.

"Allow me to rephrase what our eloquent friend is trying to ask here. You've been dumped. So has Pansy, kind of. In a matter of speaking. So, keeping in mind the ironic factor, which two people do you think have recently proclaimed themselves as 'together'?"

Draco remained stoical and silent.

"Oh come on, Malfoy, even I -" Crabbe started to say.

"Shut up, Crabbe. I already got it," Draco said, coldly. "And just how did you come about this gossip?"

Blaise straightened up and cleared his throat. "Well, Nott here was stalking a skirt -"

"I was not!" interrupted Theodore, jabbing his elbow into Blaise's side. "I was merely escorting the damsel." Draco heard Goyle guffaw.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Yes, escorting her from afar. And he dragged me along with him. Anyways, she enters the girls lavatory and lover-boy here wants us to wait outside until she comes out."

"But you know how girls have a passion to gossip in those places. So while we're outside waiting, we hear laughing, giggling and what have you. I'm about to tell Zabini that I'm calling it quits because she wasn't going to come out in the next year or so, when we heard a very familiar voice."

"Big shocker, it's Astoria. So me and Nott inch in closer and glue our ears to the door, out of curiosity. And all we hear is Aurelius this, Aurelius that, how she's been in love with him forever, he's going to ask her to be his girlfriend for sure, blah blah blah." Blaise opened and closed his palm like a bird's beak, motioning the ongoing chatter he was describing.

Draco was lost in thought and said nothing. He clenched and unclenched his fists. Did it bother him that that wench left him for Nova? Yes! It was inconceivable that he would be spurned by a nobody in favor of another nobody. You didn't leave Draco Malfoy, he left you. That was how it went. His vision was getting blurry just from sheer rage, while the insides of his stomach churned for retribution from Astoria, whose actions made him a mockery. And yet, despite the anger he felt at being spurned, he was more concerned with how such news was going to affect one certain girl.

"Has Pansy heard about his?"

* * *

"Okay, where exactly are we going?" asked Daphne, once they were in the corridors of the castle. She struggled to keep up with Pansy, who seemed to be hell-bent on reaching their destination in a matter of seconds.

"To find Draco, of course," she said, as if it was the most obvious answer.

"Right. And we're going to do that because . . ."

"Because I've got a plan." said a determined Pansy. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. She stopped dead in her tracks, which made Daphne nearly collide with her. She rounded on the girl, looking her in the eyes. "How far are you willing to go to see your sister fall?"

Daphne's eyes widened slightly before a smug look appeared on her face. "As far as it takes to have her lips kissing my feet. Good enough for you?"

Pansy only nodded before continuing her trek.

"Hey!" shouted Daphne as she once again caught up with Pansy. "What if I wasn't willing? What if I refused and ran to tell my sister?"

Pansy sneered. "I would have taken the necessary steps to ruin you."

And Daphne just laughed.


	6. The Art of Scheming

**Yes. You're seeing right, folks. I have updated! General hurrahs and fanfare are in order, I believe. Only joking. Thank you to those who have not given up on this story (and Woman Scorned) and constantly review it. I know it may seem sometimes that my updates are few and far in between, but rest assured, I am writing when I have free time! Also, I have just written a one-shot of our favorite Slytherin couple. Check it out and review/comment if you wish. With love, Makbee. **

**

* * *

**

She spotted them loitering outside on the school grounds. The whole lot of them had taken to the shade of trees in an attempt to avoid the purifying rays of the sun. She steered her course in their direction, Daphne trailing closely behind her. Even from afar Pansy could observe Theodore laughing, jesting with Blaise, who was clearly not amused. Crabbe and Goyle were, however. The former had one arm leaning on the latter, tears practically streaming down his reddened cheeks. Meanwhile, Draco stood aloof from the rest of the boys, arms crossed against his chest and his face donning an agitated frown.

She was no more than a stone's throw away from them when they took notice of her. In an instant she saw their change in attitude. All laughter and jokes died down. Both Crabbe and Goyle seemed to puff up. They threw their shoulders back, assuming their default bodyguard position. Blaise and Theodore's expressions became critical, eyes narrowing and mouths forming into sneers. Their faces were not too unlike Draco's. If Pansy had been an idiot, she would have arrived at the conclusion that it was she who was on the receiving end of such a display of animosity. But she was no imbecile, and it did not take her long to realize that it was intended for the individual following her.

"Parkinson," said Blaise, when she had stood within arm's reach from him, "there's an ogre behind you." It was not said in a joking manner.

"Why, I do believe the hag is lost," observed Theodore, leering at Daphne from behind Blaise. Crabbe snickered, and Goyle immediately followed suit.

"You're definitely in the wrong place, Greengrass," said Draco. He uncrossed his arms and marched over to where both the girls stood.

Daphne, for her part, glanced at Pansy and raised an eyebrow, as if to ask 'what have you gotten me into?' Pansy, alerted to the mounting tension, released an aggravated sigh and dumped her book back on the ground next to theirs.

She pointed her thumb towards Daphne. "It's fine, she's with me. Daphne Greengrass, in case you don't know her. Let's display our best manners shall we, gentlemen?"

Draco eyed the newcomer warily before nodding in acquiescence. That's all that was necessary for the others; he spoke for all of them.

Pansy took a seat on the marble bench nearby. "So I take it you've heard?" Pansy asked Draco. He became visibly irritated, yet he said nothing in response. Instead, he stared at Pansy, attempting to read her face for her own reactions about the situation.

She replied to the quiet inquiry by looking away. She was very, very upset.

Blaise shook his head. "We can ruin him if you wish it, Parkinson." His face was the epitome of seriousness. Nothing made Blaise more content than watching another person fall into a wretched state of misery and knowing he had a hand in causing it.

"Do you want us to clobber him, Pansy?" asked Crabbe.

"It has been a while since we've punched a face," added Goyle. He fished around in his pockets until he found the object of his search: a chocolate frog. "I'm up for it," he said, before stuffing the doomed amphibious dessert into his looming mouth.

Pansy was amused by their concern for her. However, Daphne was slightly confused, if not jealous, by this show of 'friendship', if it could be labeled that. She had always assumed that they tolerated Pansy, allowed her to join them in meals and perhaps conversation. Certainly the way these boys treated everyone else was a far call from how they treated her, yet she never would have guessed that they cared for Pansy, albeit they had a different way of showing it than those Gryffindors or Hufflepuffs.

"Argh! I hate him, alright. He called me a bloody prude, if you can believe that!"

"And that you worship Malfoy," added Daphne.

"Well that last part is true enough," Draco said, winking at Pansy.

"Be serious, Malfoy! He's insulted me, rejected me even. But I want to settle a score with that strumpet Astoria, too," cried a vexed Pansy.

Draco's eyes flashed with anger at the mention of the name. "Why? What has that pitiful harlot done now?"

Pansy looked to Daphne, who answered. "To sum it all up? My sister has been reciting her belief that Parkinson here is below her, that she could never be the alpha female of the house. She claims that she's better than Parkinson in every aspect and constantly asks why three popular Slytherins, and their two thugs over there, bother to hang out with such a boring, dull girl."

"You see the benefits of actually knowing another girl, Parkinson? You get to find out what all the Slytherin females talk about," lectured Nott. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Her head has gotten a tad bit bigger since she dumped Malfoy," said Blaise. "She's gained some popularity."

Daphne chuckled. "Not 'some'. Try a lot. She's practically being heralded as the most desirable Slytherin girl by our entire house right now."

"Not the entire house," commented Theodore.

"So she uses me as some stepping-stone to fame, and slanders Parkinson at the same time? Tell me she doesn't think she can walk away unscathed," said Draco.

"She's riding her high," replied Daphne. "No one ever thinks of the fall when on top of the world."

They were all silent for a moment. Hierarchy was a serious matter to every Slytherin, especially if you were one of the ones located in the uppermost echelon.

Blaise spoke up. "She can't have risen to the very top in such a short amount of time," he reasoned.

Daphne clicked her tongue. "Regardless, she now has a fan base. I'll wager it could happen soon enough. I heard Sally-Anne proclaim that Astoria and Aurelius were practically Slytherin royalty! There are more than a few who agreed."

"Excuse me?" asked a bewildered Draco. "HIM? You better check your sources again, Greengrass. I'm the king of this unruly house, in case they've forgotten."

Daphne smirked. "Well, they have. All they're talking about now is how you were dumped unceremoniously by none other than my sister."

"We'll make them remember, then. And I'll make Astoria eat her words as well," said Pansy acridly.

"You've a plan, then Pans?" asked Draco.

"Of course Parkinson's got a plan," assured Theodore. "Almost all those times we'd get in trouble when we were younger was because Pansy always 'had a plan,' remember?"

Before Theodore could say anymore though, he was rudely jabbed in the gut by Blaise's elbow.

"Oof! What in Salazar's name was that for, mate?" he asked incredulously, rubbing his stomach for effect, though not really in any physical pain.

Blaise's eyes motioned towards Daphne. "No need to run your mouth off about our private affairs when there's a . . . stranger here."

"Oh, right. Forgot about that one there."

Daphne responded with a huff. "Believe me, what you do on your own time is something I could care less about. I'm here strictly for the intrigues that are about to be underway."

"Just so we're clear, then," said a smug Theodore.

"Oh, leave her be. Didn't I say best behavior? Or at least the best you're all capable of? Honestly!" Pansy stood up and threw her hands in the air.

"How can we trust her? She's Astoria's sister for Merlin's sake!" argued Theodore.

"Right, how about shutting your traps and letting Pansy speak?" thundered Draco. "If Pansy thinks she can be here, then that's that. Parkinson, will you just tell us your plan before another moron decides to start up again?"

Theodore opened his mouth and was about to retort but thought better of it and promptly closed it.

"Simple, really," explained Pansy. "All we have to do is turn the tide against her and also against that buffoon Aurelius. We'll have our house shun the two and put them in their rightful place."

"That's not a very detailed plan, Parkinson. How exactly will we accomplish that?" Blaise tilted his head to the side.

"Well, I mean, I didn't say it was a well-crafted plan!" argued Pansy. But Blaise did not seem to hear her as he was deep in thought.

"Easy enough to use our family influence on a majority of them. Some blackmailing and bullying would suffice I suppose."

"No, we won't do it that way," Pansy said.

"Why not?" Draco asked. "It sounds like a plausible plan."

"Because Astoria believes that Pansy doesn't have the skill and guile necessary to be the most popular Slytherin girl," replied Daphne. "Doing it that way will only prove that Pansy needs to resort to outside resources to accomplish de-throning her."

"Point taken," said Blaise. After a few minutes of silence, he clapped his hands together. "Actually, there may be something to that plan of yours, Parkinson. But I think we can make it better by killing two birds with one stone. Malfoy and you both want those errant drones to be put in their place. However, they're parading themselves around as monarchs. So, why don't we have them go down together by using another, more powerful and celebrated couple?" He eyed Pansy meaningfully.

Theodore took it from there. "I think I know where you're going with this, Zabini. We'll have a coup d'etat using these two." He pointed in Draco and Pansy's direction. Blaise nodded.

"What!" shouted Pansy and Draco in unison.

Blaise put up his hands placatingly. "It will all be just for show, as part of the plan. We'll have the two of you get together, and then start recruiting everybody against Nova and Greengrass."

Pansy stood up from the bench and started pacing. "So, just to make this clear, Zabini, I have to pretend I'm dating Malfoy?"

"Why do you make it sound so bad?" retorted Draco.

But Pansy ignored him. "And then we'll set ourselves up as the more popular and influential of the two, thereby ousting and destroying Nova and Greengrass?"

"Yes, something like that."

"But I have to act as if Draco is my boyfriend." repeated Pansy, who still could not believe what she was hearing. Granted, the plan was good. It was, after all, an expansion of her idea. She just could not get over the part where she actually had to pose as Draco's girlfriend and vice-versa.

"And Pansy would be my supposed girlfriend?" Draco echoed. He thought it was actually quite brilliant. Except that portion about him and Pansy pretending to date; that was something he was not too comfortable with as well.

"Oh, come on," said Theodore. "It shouldn't be that difficult. People are suspicious about your 'relationship' as it is. Getting together wouldn't be a far stretch of the imagination for anybody in this bloody house. All you have to do is make it believable. And you already have a handful of loyal insurgents right here," he said, indicating the rest of the group.

Pansy did a double take. "What do you mean people are suspicious about our relationship?"

Draco jumped on the topic as well. "And why did you just say 'relationship' like that?"

Blaise interjected. "Listen, you two are not focusing on what's important right now. Do you agree that it's a good plan?" he asked.

Both Draco and Pansy hesitated before replying 'yes'.

"Alright. Now, do you think you can pull this off? Can you actually make everyone believe you are dating? I mean, you'll have help from the rest of us," he eyed the others, "but if you know right now you can't, then we'll have to come up with a different plan."

"If it means they'll go down, then yes," said Pansy.

"Simple enough for me," said Draco. "We'll just act how we've always acted, Parkinson, since that seems to have made everyone 'suspicious about our relationship.'"

"No, mate, I'm afraid that's not enough," said Theodore. "The only thing that that has ever done is create speculation about the two of you."

"He's right," Daphne said. "You have to take it a few steps further. You need to act in a way that will solidify your relationship status. Don't leave a single doubt in their heads about where you two stand."

"There you go, listen to the girl," encouraged Theodore.

"And we'll help with the rest," continued Daphne.

"This is your sister we're talking about taking down right?" asked Theodore, casting an unsure glance at her.

"Exactly why I want this to succeed," Daphne replied, sending Theodore a sly smile.

Goyle started massaging his temples. "I'm so confused right now!"

Draco spoke up. "Nevermind, Goyle. You and Crabbe just keep your eyes open for eavesdroppers. Nott will explain it to you later." He turned towards Blaise. "Okay, we'll do it." He looked over at Pansy, who seemed determined as well. "You're okay with this right, Parkinson?"

"Yes." She did not hesitate in the least. It wouldn't be so hard, she thought. And at least it was with Draco, someone she knew fairly well and got along with. There would be no awkwardness. At least, she hoped there wouldn't be.

Draco smirked, then threw an arm around Pansy. "Right then. But before we put this plan into motion, I want you all sworn to secrecy." He rested his eyes on Daphne. "Just in case."

"Agreed," said Blaise.

Daphne laughed. "By all means."

Draco whipped out his wand. Pansy took hers out as well, while everybody else gathered around them. Together she and Draco flicked their wands and mumbled that old pureblood spell they had known since their first year:

"Scheming, deviant and sneaky we are,

that's why Slytherins are better by far.

Gathered now to uphold our pride,

a plan devised, we've picked a side.

We have secrets but our lips won't tell,

lest our souls be thrice damned to hell."

They all stood quietly for a while, eyes closed, feeling that ancient chant cast it's hold upon them.

Finally, Draco broke the silence. "So, how do we go about doing this?"

Daphne snapped her fingers. "I'll go round up some of the girls in my own little clique and start telling them about how I just found out these two started dating," pointing to both Pansy and Draco.

"That's a good start," replied Blaise. "But don't give out too many details until we've got a solid story that we're going to stick to."

Daphne gave him a salute. "Parkinson, I'll catch you in the common room later!" She started walking back towards the school.

Pansy just watched her go, the wheels in her head turning. First things first, Astoria had a claim to fame, which was dating, and then dumping, Draco. Her claim would be dating Draco as well, but she needed something more than that. Draco had to treat her different from the way he treated all the rest of his past girlfriends. He had to treat her better so others would think she actually was better. Yes, that made sense.

"Nott, Zabini, you two go with Daphne and lend her story some credibility. Act as if the three of you are all just meandering around, minding your business. When she happens to spot those girls of hers, tell her to go over to them and let it slip that Malfoy and I are dating. The two of you just stand around in the background, pretending to be impatiently waiting for her to finish up. Maybe one of you could yell to her to hurry what she's doing because Malfoy and I are waiting for you guys. Then we can all be seen together eating dinner, with our acting skills on display."

"On it," said Theodore as he and Blaise ran to catch up with Daphne.

"Crabbe, you and Goyle take our stuff up to the dorms and then meet us in the common room before supper," she ordered, pointing to her bag along with two others. They both obeyed, lifting the heavy parcels and making their way towards the rear entrance.

"Ok that cares of that. What are we going to do?" Draco asked.

She faced him. "Malfoy, you and I have things to talk about."


	7. Once, Twice, Three Times a Lady

**As always, it's a pleasure to write this and to hear from you, my dedicated readers and reviewers. Not much to say except thank you both to old and new reviewers. Kisses, my dears. **

* * *

"Well, you talked to him?" inquired Daphne. She was leaning on Pansy's large trunk, adjacent to the vanity table. Meanwhile, Pansy was sprawled on her large bed, staring at the canopy.

"Yes, of course."

"Explained to him what is going to be required to make this little ruse a success?" Daphne pressed. "That he's got to treat you better than any of those other girls?"

Pansy released an agitated sigh. "Yes, yes," she said, finally sitting up.

Daphne nodded her head, ignorant of Pansy's rising temper. "Men are stupid, darling. Sometimes you think they understand when in reality they haven't a clue what you're talking about. They tune out at other times and merely pretend interested, all the while never really hearing anything you say," she explained.

"Malfoy is pretty sharp." She paused, placing a delicate finger on her lips. "Well, at least from what I've observed. How is it you know such information?"

The other girl flipped her hair and let out a laugh. "Experience. I've had boyfriends you know."

Pansy's eyes grew wide with curiosity. She herself had never had a boyfriend and could only witness what the relationship entailed from the boys. Not that they revealed details. Often, she hardly knew that they had girlfriends until they announced that they were breaking up with so and so. She was able to put together the gist of it, though she could hardly acknowledge her information as reliable. It seemed relationships in their house were more for physical needs than anything else.

"What's it like, then?" she asked Daphne, hoping to at last get a girl's perspective on the subject.

Daphne let out a bored sigh. "A drag. Boys are for flaunting. You rub it in the faces of the other girls that you actually have one. Aside from the, uh, intimate advantages, it's not all that great. You suffocate each other, argue, find flaws and bring it to each other's attention, that kind of thing. If you're lucky, you'll get a rich one who showers you with expensive gifts. And then you go brag some more. But it really is just unbearable hell."

"The way girls act, it sounded like something much more enchanting," scoffed Pansy.

"Fairytales are for children, Parkinson. We don't bloody get happy endings, not in this house."

Pansy hoped that her pretend relationship with Draco would at least be better than what had just been described to her. She had explained, in detail, why it was important that he act as if he was enamored with her, to act as if she was indeed his soulmate, the one whom he intended to spend the rest of his life with. That had sounded so mushy, but it was the only way she could explain it. He had looked at her dumfounded. She had tried hard not to blush because it was already so awkward having the conversation with him in the first place. But he smiled that winning smile of his, and told her not to worry. She had to take him on his word, after all he would also be relying on her acting and she had no guarantees of her own.

She glanced at the clock on the east wall. It was nearly supper time which meant that she had to go down to the common room soon and meet up with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. They were to make their grand entrance as a couple. They had been assured by Daphne, Theodore and Blaise that the rumor circulation had gone well. Even some Ravenclaws had tuned in to the gossip and spread it to others. Oh loose tongue, thy name is woman, Pansy thought.

"Well, let's see how well we can pull this off, shall we?"

"I'll head out first. I've got to go find Nott and Zabini down by the third staircase." And with that, Daphne exited Pansy's room, hips swaying. "We'll see you in the Great Hall," she called out before shutting the door.

"Alright, Parkinson," she said to herself. She walked in front of her vanity mirror, looking at the reflection. "You can definitely do this. Remember how you felt when you had a crush on him. Just pretend that wish from the past has come true." She nodded and headed out of her room.

The minute she exited, she ran into none other than Draco, who was waiting for her just outside of her room. She let out a startled gasp, placing a hand over her heart.

"Malfoy! Curse you. I almost had a heart attack!" She tried to settle her rattled nerves. Salazar, she was really on edge.

"Yeah, I get that from a lot of girls," he jested, cocky grin set in place.

She stared at him with a blank, unamused look. "Do those horrible lines actually work on women?"

"No, it's mostly my looks and money," he replied arrogantly.

She ignored his boasting. "I thought we were meeting downstairs?"

He shrugged. "Would you believe me if I said I couldn't wait to show off my new girlfriend?"

With a quickness, he wrapped one arm around her petite waist, drawing her close to his body. And she instinctively shoved him.

"What in bloody - " But she did not get to finish as he placed a hand over her mouth.

"And that's why I came here. Honestly, Parkinson. I thought you'd have resigned yourself already to the show at hand."

She tried to speak, but the words were muffled. He placed a finger over his lips, signaling to her to keep her voice down so as they would not be overheard by anyone. She nodded her head and he removed his hand.

"You came here to see how I'd react to your groping?" she hissed.

He let out an irritated sigh, running his hand through his hair. Dropping his voice to a very low whisper, "You're the one who said we had to make this real! Well, what if I did that, let's say, in the middle of the hallway, with other people around? That's how you'd react? By shoving your 'beloved boyfriend'? No one's going to buy into our fake relationship if that's the case. Maybe this was a bad idea."

"No! Ok, I apologize, alright." She unconsciously grabbed the lapels of his coat. "I do have this down. I was just still shocked to find you standing here, that's all," she explained. Please, let him buy that, she thought.

He raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Let's see then," he said, once again snaking his arm around her."

She stiffened slightly, before allowing her body to relax, just a little, in his embrace.

"See? I told you, I can do this. It's nothing," she said, smugly. Which was untrue because Salazar knew how uncomfortable she was at the moment. She was certain it had something to do with how awkward it was for two long-time friends to be in such a compromising position. It was definitely that, and not because their proximity made her remember just how good looking he was and how intoxicating his scent was. Definitely not that.

"So you say," he said. "Just relax. It's only acting."

"I'm aware of that! But you very well know I have no experience when it comes to having a boyfriend. Now all of a sudden I've got act as if I've got the best one!" The nerve of this man, she thought. As if she needed to remind him of her lack of relationship know-how.

"You ever been kissed?" It was so blunt. And so rude. It was so Malfoy.

"You can't ask a lady that, you imbecile!"

"So, no," he said, answering his own question.

Technically, she had. By him. But it was on the cheek, so it did not count, really. She thought it was pathetic that she even acknowledged that as her first kiss. She felt her heart start to race once again.

"Well, it's not like we need to kiss," she retorted angrily. She felt herself turning red.

"Riiight. We're going to go through our whole pretend relationship without anyone ever seeing us kiss. That makes for a believable couple," he said sarcastically.

"Well, can't we just kiss on the cheek?" she offered timidly. She couldn't meet his gaze because she was so embarrassed to have suggested it.

"What? Like siblings?" he scoffed.

"Fine! I've never been kissed, alright? That's what you wanted to hear right?"

"Look, don't take the question seriously. I don't want to make it uncomfortable either you know. We just need to get our act together or no one's going to buy this."

She crossed her arms. He was right of course. How she hated admitting that. "So then kiss me."

"I -, what?"

"Just kiss me already. That way we at least get used to doing that."

"I can't just kiss you," he argued. Not that the idea was repulsive to him. It just never occurred to him that he would one day have to kiss the girl he regarded as his best friend. There were certain things he had never considered, and this was one of them.

"Why not? You were the one asking about it, so just do it," she calmly replied.

He reluctantly nodded in agreement. How hard could this be, he thought. He could always imagine it was any other girl besides Pansy.

"Sure, Ok. Just, don't overreact. It's just pretend, remember."

She threw him a disgusted look. "You really think you're that great at it?"

"That's not what I meant, you frustrating woman!"

"Oh, so you're not good at it How disappointing. My first kiss is going to be from my faux boyfriend, who is not even good at it."

"I'm great at it!" Draco had never thought he would need to defend his reputation. The gall of this woman! It's not like she had anyone to compare him to, so she was one to talk. Had she always been this infuriating? But before he could think on it any further, he felt her grab him by the back of his neck.

And the next thing he knew, her lips were on his.

It wasn't forceful, despite catching him off guard. She kissed him softly, lightly. In fact, he noted her hesitance, as if she didn't know where to take it now that it happened. He showed her. For the sake of their plan, of course.

She started to pull away and he let her, despite the protest from his entire body. He was utterly dumbfounded. He never would have thought in a million years that Pansy Parkinson was actually a good kisser. Granted it was her first time, it still did not detract from the fact that he yearned for another one. His reaction disturbed him quite a bit, as he was not even supposed to feel anything, let alone enjoyment. He dismissed the thoughts because surely they were a result of awkwardness.

They made eye contact, and he was clearly waiting for a response from her.

Finally, after what he felt was an eternity of silence, she spoke up. "Oh. That's what all these girls are going on about?"

"What do you mean 'oh'?" He was rather insulted. Most girls replied with something more akin to praise and desire, and requests for an encore, if he was being honest.

Pansy could tell he was upset. She didn't mean anything by what she said. Actually, she was shocked she even initiated the kiss. He was taking too long, in her opinion, and well, she just took it into her own hands. It had sent a tingling feeling throughout her entire body, but she wouldn't tell him that. After all, it was supposed to be a neutral act of education, right?

"Well, I can't really comment any other way. I've never been kissed until now," she said passively. "It's different," she offered.

He threw his hands up in the air. "For the sake our friendship, I'm not even going to inquire any further. At least now you know what to expect in case we have to do it again."

She nodded in acquiescence, but in order to repair his bruised ego piped up, "It wasn't bad."

He smirked. "Of course not. It's me, after all."

She instantly regretted what she said and fought the urge to plant her fist in his mouth.

They met the rest of their scheming partners just outsides the doors of the Great Hall. The chatter of students and clatter of dishes permeated from the other side, signaling the hustle and bustle that accompanied supper time. They were alone; tardiness was their intention so as to garner as much of an audience as they could. All eyes rested on both Pansy and Draco, who stood side by side.

Draco lazily threw his arm around Pansy's shoulders, much the same way he had done countless of times over the years of their friendship. Although this time, he pulled her in a little closer, and she, for her part, wrapped an arm around his waist.

"How's this?" she asked Daphne.

"Convincing. Just don't falter for the next hour."

Blaise nodded in agreement. "Don't go spoiling this, not after all the effort we put in it."

"Can we go now? I think I speak for myself as well as these two lunkheads next to me when I say I'm famished!" complained a cranky Theodore.

Crabbe and Goyle opened the doors and they all strolled in, Pansy and Draco coming in last. For the most part, the other houses paid no attention to their arrival. After all, they were Slytherin elite. Thus, the ones who did immediately take notice were those members that pledged under the green and silver banner.

As expected, there were stares and hushed conversations, as well as the occasional pointing. Theodore had his hands in his pockets, walking nonchalantly as if it was no big deal to him that his two friends were now together. He was a great pretender, anyways. Blaise walked beside Daphne. The two were conversing about the possibility of exchanging notes for Charms. Meanwhile Crabbe and Goyle caught up and lumbered on to the table ahead of the rest of the party. Pansy tried her hardest to act naturally, and threw lovesick glances at Draco. She was also careful to send heated glances at anyone who gaped at them for too long.

Draco leaned his face close to hers. "Not too bad, wouldn't you say?" he whispered, his lips mere inches away from her ears. To their audience he appeared to have been relaying intimate words to her, which Pansy thought was quite clever.

She looked at him, giving him a sly smile as a response. Crabbe and Goyle cleared out a section of the long table for them. As they made their way toward their seats, she caught sight of the foul Aurelius. He, too, was taking in their parade and retained a guarded expression, conveying neither shock nor jealousy. And sitting beside him was Astoria, with an arm locked around his. She, on the contrary, had a hideous frown stuck on her face. Her eyes traveled from her sister and then to Pansy.

Pansy pointedly ignored the loathsome pair as she and Draco walked past them. For dramatics, she let out a fake yawn. They seated themselves and acted as if it was just any other dinner, as if there was nothing new or different, despite the fact that Pansy and Draco seemed attached at the hips and that Daphne was now part of their entourage.

"So," Nott started, as he ripped a dinner roll in half and dunked it into his soup, "what about that quidditch game we've scheduled two saturdays from now?"

"I told you it's pointless, idiot," responded Blaise. "We've got two essays due the following Monday. I say we go to Hogsmeade instead. We'll be less exhausted from that."

"Goyle, pass me the damn cider," ordered Daphne.

"I'm not finished with it yet," came the retort.

"He'll finish it all, just you watch," added Crabbe.

Draco, who was reclined in his chair watching Pansy fill his plate, suddenly sat straight up.

"Woman, I don't want any of that!"

"Too bad. You hardly get enough vegetables in your diet. One serving couldn't possibly hurt," she replied, piling on the salad.

"I want meat!"

"If you eat what I put on your plate and not complain, I'll give you a kiss."

"Huh -" But before he could finish, she quickly planted one on his lips.

He found himself in shock at the spontaneity and abruptness of her actions, again, but quickly regained his composure. Not before flashing her a smirk, however.

"You wanted to kiss me, admit it," he teased.

She rolled her eyes. "I wanted you to stop whining and to eat your dinner, while giving everyone else more of the show."

He laughed. It was a deep and throaty. "Oh, which reminds me, I have something for you."

"For me? As in an item, or as in an insult of some sort?"

"Don't be daft. Here." He had pulled off the silver ring he wore on the third finger of his left hand and offered it to her, making sure to exaggerate his gestures so that it would be noticed. Which, of course, worked.

She lowered her voice. "Uh, Malfoy, that's your house ring. I mean, it has your family's crest on it. I don't think you're supposed to be giving that away."

He merely shrugged his shoulders and whispered back. "It's not like I can't get another one made. My father has lost his twice now and just keeps on having it replaced. Here, take it. So this way we seem more official."

She smiled the biggest smile she could muster, which of course wasn't too big. But enough so that people could see how happy she seemed by such a gift.

"Oh, I know." She unclasped the silver chain she wore and looped it through the ring before placing it back around her neck.

She turned to face him, grabbing him by the chin. "And by the way, this doesn't excuse you from eating your dinner."

He groaned. "Some girlfriend I've got," he commented sarcastically.

"That's right. And don't you forget it."


	8. Make Way For The Queen

**Oh ho ho! What is this? Do your eyes deceive you, or has this story been updated?! Surprise, my dears! Let me know if you like it or not. Just be sure not to use profanity. My humble thanks to my most recent reviewers: mehr03, lachicarebelde22, MemeLee, 'Someone', thusspakekate, Cupcake Chan 95, elani, yrenne, Martina Malfoy Lestrange, sandrawoepie, 'signed', SorrisoD'amore. Special thanks to ALL my reviewers in general, for constantly motivating me to hurry up and finish my stories. I heart you all. -xoxo, Makbee**

They were all headed back towards the dungeons, strolling at a leisurely pace, with Draco and Pansy at the center of the little entourage as usual. Blaise and Theodore trailed behind, once again deep in conversation, while Crabbe and Goyle lead the way, occasionally shoving others who were not quick enough to move aside so as not to be in their way.

Dinner had been a success, and despite being slightly uncomfortable in the beginning, it had become slightly less awkward for the two as the night wore on. It may be argued that it was undoubtedly because Goyle and Crabbe engaged in another heated debate about the best dessert to have ever existed, which almost ended in a physical altercation, while Nott put on his best impression of Granger, planting two carrot sticks in his mouth to resemble her buck-toothed grin; their small circle maintained its natural atmosphere, and thereby lead them to feel as if nothing about their situation had really changed at all.

Draco currently had an arm circled around her delicate waist, while Pansy made sure to throw him lovesick glances now and then. As was expected from their little debacle, heads turned and fingers were pointed in their general direction. Yes, all eyes were on the two as they passed by, and word was spreading that Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were, at last, an item.

There had been a good amount of speculation in the past about the intimate relationship between the two, but that had often been countered by the fact that Draco had a constant flow of girlfriends. Nevertheless, the idea that the two were more than just friends persisted and was not a novel piece of gossip in the house of Slytherin. Now, it only helped lend their faux relationship great credibility.

"Malfoy, you're holding me a tad bit too tight," said Pansy in a low voice, careful to lean in and place her lips close to his ears.

"Nonsense. You're just not used to being held in this fashion," he retorted. He cast her a flirtatious look, which entailed a dashing smirk. Only Malfoy could make a smirk dashing.

She grumbled a few choice words that were coined to be sailor's language.

"You know, _darling,_ you could definitely try harder to appear more pleased. You are, after all, dating the most desirable male of our house," said Draco.

Pansy became slightly irritated. Of course she was giving it her best effort! The idiot! But that sure as bloody hell didn't mean it was easy. She took a deep breath. There was no use in bringing that up with him, however, as she knew very well it would initiate another round of bickering between them.

Instead, she grudgingly tried to take his advice by pressing her own body even closer to his. "There, how's that?" she asked, still somewhat agitated.

"Better."

She couldn't help but think that he was merely torturing her by insisting on being more intimate than necessary, and that he was enjoying every minute of it. How obnoxious could he be, she thought.

"Oy!" interrupted Blaise, causing Pansy and Draco to turn around. "Hate to miss out on our post-dinner ritual 'round the ol' fireplace tonight, but Nott and I are headed to the owls. We've some things to take care of. Business stuff." Theodore nodded his head in agreement.

It may have seemed very odd that the two would be so secretive about a matter, but none of them took offense to it. After all, if it was important for the rest of them to know, well, then Blaise and Theodore would make it known, eventually if not now. However, it only confirmed to Pansy what she had suspected previously: Zabini wanted something illegal and Nott was going to request that his father procure it, for a handsome price that is. She watched the two veer off to the right, up a flight of stairs. She had to admit, she was slightly curious, and was just about to tell Draco so when he spoke up.

"I see a few new faces coming our way," he said under his breath. "Kiss me," he demanded.

Without hesitation, she obeyed. She turned to him and pressed her lips tightly to his. Alright, so she was getting used to kissing her best friend. Although she would never admit, not even to herself, that she also enjoyed it. Just a little. She slowly broke away from him, but not before awkward eye contact was made. Again. Well, at least, it was awkward for her. Merlin, please don't let my face turn red, she mentally pleaded.

She felt his arm fall away from her waist, his hand now reaching for her own. It all seemed so natural for him, she noted, as she clumsily entwined her fingers with his. Much better than she was at it, anyways. But of course, Pansy had to remind herself that he had had plenty of girlfriends in the past. The thought immediately made her bitter for some reason and she unconsciously squeezed his hand rather hard.

Draco noticed, but he attributed the reason for it to something else entirely. He cleared his throat. "Ah, Parkinson, so did you want to, uhm. Ahem, I mean, is .. is tonight a good night for you? For our essay, I mean. For Ancient Runes?"

"Huh? Oh. Y-yeah. It's Tuesday, right? I thought that was what we agreed on last week? Just meet me in the library tonight."

He stopped and pulled her aside, Crabbe and Goyle not noticing and continuing along their way ahead. "Why don't we just go there together? I think as my 'girlfriend', I'm entitled to walk with you there," he said, with a pout.

She looked around before responding, trying to gauge whether they had an audience or not. She decided to play it safe, wrapping her arms around him and placing her chin on his chest.

He raised an eyebrow at her, for it was no doubt outside of her comfort zone to act in such a way. It certainly was unexpected, however brilliant, on her part. He followed her lead and wrapped her in an embrace. Strange, he thought, that the position would be so. . comfortable.

"Because, I've some things that need to be discussed with Greengrass. I need to figure out the next step in our plan. Acting as if we're attached at the hips is not going to win us the title, you know."

"I think the more we're seen together, the more believable it is," he argued.

"There's plenty of times to be seen together, Malfoy," she countered. "We need to win more followers over."

"Speak for yourself. I'm pretty sure the entire female population in Slytherin is devoted to me."

"You cheeky bastard!"

"Tell me I'm wrong!"

"Ok, fine, whatever. The point is, they need to be on _our_ side, not just yours. That's difficult on my part because they all hate me!"

"Because you're dating me," he teased.

She frowned. He was right, if only partly. They also despised her because her confidants was not limited only to Draco Malfoy; It consisted of two other desirable Slytherin males: Nott and Zabini. It was quite a problem, to which she had been pondering a solution to all evening.

"But don't worry about it. I'm sure you and Greengrass will have it all worked out," he reassured her.

"It would help, you know, if you contributed some ideas of your own," she said.

"Pans, as a woman, scheming about social power is more your area of expertise than mine."

"Ugh. You really don't care about whether this plan works or not," she complained, trying to push her way out of his arms. Merlin, he was so frustrating. Sometimes, she wasn't sure if he ever took anything seriously.

He kept his hold firm, thus preventing her from squirming out of his arms. "Hey! do you know how hard it is for to me to not flirt with any girl while I'm in this so-called relationship?"

"Oh, please!"

"I'm serious! They're always throwing themselves at me at any given moment, but I've committed my entire attention to you this whole day. Not to mention that I have to continue to do so until our plan reaches fruition," he pointed out.

Her face sobered up instantly. "That is quite a sacrifice, Malfoy. I can't imagine how you're faring."

"I hate, absolutely hate, your sarcasm."

"You're one to talk. 'Oh no, I can't snog a different girl every day! Please help me! I'm stuck with Parkinson as my girlfriend, woe is me!' You prat!"

"I don't sound like that! And I wasn't complaining about you being my girlfriend."

"Yes, you do, and yes you were!" she argued.

"Nonsense. . . I like kissing you, Parkinson."

The statement caused her to be dumbstruck on the spot. Stupid git, she thought. Now he was just hitting below the belt. "Malfoy, I'm not in the mood for your jokes."

"I'm being serious. But maybe you ought to kiss me again, just to be sure I know what I'm talking about," he said, with a coy grin.

"How about a punch in the face instead?"

"I take it you're not going to kiss me, then."

"Only because I feel that the punch is the one you deserve more."

"What if I said Astoria and that Nova idiot are about to pass by?" She saw that he was staring at something, or most likely two someones, behind her.

" . . . You're not lying are you, _darling_?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Not in the least. But I suppose a little verbal spat between us may be helpful in convincing the two that we are mad about each other," he mused.

Her hand snaked around the back of his neck. "Shut up and kiss me, Malfoy."

He did so, and just in time as the the two individuals walked by. Astoria cast a disgusted look at their little display of affection. She, in turn, responded by grabbing Aurelius' arm and sticking her nose in the air. Not that either Pansy or Draco saw it. They were quite engrossed with their performance.

"I think they're gone," whispered Pansy, in between kisses. She tried to see, from her peripheral, if this was indeed the case.

"Maybe not," he answered, still seeking her lips. "Shouldn't risk it."

She felt one of his hands wander lower, and she softly, but firmly bit down on his lower lip. "Get your hands off of my butt, Malfoy," she whispered fiercely. He pretended not to hear her and kept it exactly where it was, giving her his best smirk.

"I'll meet you in the library later, then?" he asked. He gave her bum a quick squeeze before untangling himself from her. He had already spotted Blaise and Theodore coming down the way, back early from their little detour, and was running to meet them.

Now Pansy knew she was red in the face. Whether it was out of embarrassment or anger, she just wasn't certain. Perhaps both. Damn pity that she couldn't voice her outrage as she watched Draco run up to his two counterparts. She was left standing there, seething with fury, although she tried hard to control it, always being cautious in case there was someone watching.

"Abominable wretch," she cursed under her breath. She turned around and headed off to find Daphne.

* * *

They met in Daphne's room this time, Pansy being assured that it was quite safe to discuss any plans they might hatch. She was pacing back and forth, still angry from Draco's audacity, while Daphne watched her from the bed.

"You know, I don't understand why you're upset," offered Daphne. "It's considered a compliment."

"Malfoy squeezing my ass is not a compliment," snarled Pansy. But Daphne dismissed her with a wave of her hand.

"Oh never you mind about it. Malfoy will be Malfoy. You of all people ought to know that. Let's just move along now shall we?"

Pansy knew she was right. They had more pressing matters to address, although luckily, she had a slight idea as to how to go about it. "Greengrass, what is the name of that she-ogre in our house? I believe we have a class with her. The one who always seems to have cat hair on her robes? Bulstrump or something?"

"Bulstrode, you mean?"

"Yeah, that's it. Bulstrode. We need her."

"I'm sorry, but did I just hear you correct? We _need _Bulstrode?! _Millicent Bulstrode?!_"

"It had dawned on me earlier during dinner. Did you notice she sits by herself? Even the rest of our house seems reluctant to be around her. Is that not odd to you?"

"Parkinson, Bulstrode, is, well, a troll. She's hideous, has a particular odor and never says a word, only grunts. Girls call her all sorts of names," said Daphne.

Pansy nodded her head. "Yes, but they don't say it to her face. They cower if she's turned in their direction."

"Are you blind? Because she'd beat you up! Or, at the very least, sit on you! The girl is built like Crabbe and Goyle!"

"Exactly! I need that kind of intimidation. I'm not going to suck up to other girls to put them under my thumb, Greengrass. I'll do it by sheer force. Or fear."

"And you're going to recruit Bulstrode how exactly?" asked a dubious Daphne. "I doubt she'd give a flying fuck about our cause."

"Bulstrode has nothing, you imbecile. She has no reputation, no friends, nothing to lose. But you give someone like that something, let's say a position or power, then you've made yourself a very strong and dedicated ally."

". . . I don't think I'm following you."

Pansy gave an agitated sigh. "I will have her indebted to me. I will give her a position in our little inner circle. Then she'll fight even harder to maintain that position, which means she'll fight hard for me, see? Make her feel as if she plays an integral part, and she will do her damnedest to make certain she stays important to you."

"But what if she finds out about how you're only using her? Won't that make her turn against you?" Daphne asked.

Pansy scoffed. "You really think she would care about something so insignificant as that? She'll feel useful, powerful even, just having a role to play that I very much doubt it would matter to her whether she was being used or not."

"Oh that is very clever indeed, Parkinson. But how will you do this?"

"That will take some digging up. I need you to find out as much about her as possible. Ask those who've had classes with her, sat next to her, worked on an assignment with her, whatever you can find," ordered Pansy.

"Easy enough," replied Daphne. "Davis was unfortunate enough to be her Potions partner in our third year. I'll start with her."

"Tracey Davis?"

"Did I mention she has concocted a very nasty hex that involves boils? I can vouch for her," Daphne remarked.

"Yes, I've seen her in your own small clique. I assume you trust her enough. Recruit her for the bloody cause if you can."

"My pawns are yours, Parkinson."

"Hm. But don't mention that my relationship with Draco is a facade or what our real purpose is."

"Not that I could if I wanted. You're stupid binding spell stops me from speaking it to anyone else outside your fiendish inner circle," complained Daphne.

Pansy responded with a knowing smirk. "Get to it."

* * *

Class would not start for another twenty minutes, at least. The professor had not even arrived. But regardless, she looked again at her desk, stupefied.

The parchment was there a moment ago. She stood still and just stared, as if it would appear on its own if she gazed hard enough. Yes, she could hear all the sniggering in the background but she had learned to ignore it. They played this game often enough. Someone had taken her assignment and now a gang of them had tuned in to watch, in the hopes of catching her bungling about, searching hopelessly for it. She could beat the culprit to a bloody pulp, and gladly so. Problem was, she never knew who did it. She would turn around, and then there it would be again, right where she left it.

That's when the laughing would start: muffled giggling, barely held in check. It made her blood boil. But she stopped giving them the satisfaction of looking like an idiot, trying to find the disappearing homework, a long time ago. She just did what she always did, and sat down, acting as if nothing had happened.

Then she heard the commotion. There were footsteps, and chairs scraping. And some kind of gurgled cry, which turned into whimpering. Millicent turned to look, and there, just a few desks down, was a brunette she identified as Parkinson. She had grabbed a fistful of hair of some unfortunate Ravenclaw girl, while two other girls flanked her, wands drawn, to make sure no one got in her way.

Parkinson yanked the girl's hair harder, almost snapping her head back all the way. "Let's have it," she said in an even tone. The poor girl's eyes were tearing up as she slowly reached under her robes to produce the missing parchment. Pansy pushed the girl's head forward with such force that it nearly hit the desk. She snatched the piece of paper, and walked straight up to Millicent.

"Bulstrode, you missing this?" she asked, proffering the document. Millicent nodded slightly.

The entire room, a mixture of both Slytherin and Ravenclaw students, had grown deathly quiet. No one had ever quite seen Pansy act in such a way. Yes, she sneered and snarled and smirked like any other Slytherin, but she mostly ignored everyone who was not a member of her intimate group. She was content to mostly leave everyone else alone, provided they do the same to her.

Thus, for her to all of a sudden show some form of dominance shocked everyone, including her own house mates. Threats were one thing. But to actually use physical force on someone else was another thing entirely, especially among those who had become accustomed to magic. It was a raw, primitive display of strength that inspired fear in everyone else. Even hexing was not as jaw-dropping or scandalous.

What was most disturbing, however, was how frightful she actually was. Her voice was like jagged steel that cut through the stillness, and the air around her was undoubtedly cold. There was a particularly malicious sneer on her face and confidence in the way she moved. She had created such tension in the atmosphere that others were afraid to speak, let alone gasp, at what she'd done.

"Why don't you get your stuff, and come sit with us in the back," said Pansy, motioning to the seats Daphne had commandeered. To Millicent, it seemed more of an order than an offer. She found herself automatically obeying.

"These Ravenclaws aren't as bright as you think," continued Pansy, casting an icy glance at the whole lot of them now gathered around her victim, consoling her.

Daphne and Tracey snickered, wands still drawn.

"Next time, just threaten to throttle anyone, well not a Slytherin, but anyone from any other house, and I guarantee, they'll cave in like a bunch of Gryffindorks. Hell, don't even threaten. Just do it until someone _volunteers_ to give your homework back."

"Yes, that's right. Put the fear of Salazar in them," added Daphne. "They probably wouldn't even have time to think of a proper spell before your fist connects with their face."

Pansy smirked in agreement. "I'm only ashamed no one from our damn house thought to tell you that sooner."

For the first time anyone had ever seen, Millicent Bulstrode smiled. It was an evil, serpentine sort of grin actually, and had the effect of making her seem much more ferocious, and dangerous.

"I think I would enjoy pounding people constantly," she said in a gruff voice. That was the most anyone had ever heard her speak. The missing homework stunt was something she had never appreciated. She was a very, very angry girl.

"Perfectly understandable," reasoned Pansy, giving the larger girl a small pat on the shoulder as they made their way to their new seats. "I could use someone like you, Bulstrode. Stick with me, and I'll give you plenty of opportunities to do so."

And just like that, Pansy obtained the muscle she needed for her outfit.


End file.
